


Paris Is Always A Good Idea...

by bluebox_girl42



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebox_girl42/pseuds/bluebox_girl42
Summary: This is my first time ever writing smut, so in the words of Missy say something nice ;) Not sure I’ll ever attempt anything like this again though...This is graphic smut, but with a bit of plot thrown in for good measure. (It seems I can’t just write a short drabble). Not sure how I should tag this, so apologies if I've tagged it wrong.When you decide to tease the Master with a provocative photo during one of your trips with the Doctor, he decides to travel back in time to punish you... Unfortunately, the Doctor threatens to inadvertently crash the party as she searches for an intergalactic arms dealer in 1920’s Paris.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan) & Original Character(s), The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	Paris Is Always A Good Idea...

As you finished applying your dark red lipstick, you took a long look at yourself in the mirror. You had to admit you felt pretty amazing right now. You were dressed in midnight blue and black trimmed flapper dress, with a daring neckline and a hem that ended just below your knees and black T strap Mary Jane heels. You found yourself wishing the Master were here to see you like this. It was’nt often you got to be glamorous like this during your travels with either Time Lord. So this evening was a huge ego boost, to say the least. Plus tracking down dangerous intergalactic arms dealers in the Tardis’ finest period clothing at one of the best parties in history certainly made a nice change from running around in sensible clothing on muddy planets and in abandoned dusty buildings. 

Suddenly you had an idea. “Yaz would you take a photo of me?” 

“Sure.” She finished adjust her hair and took the phone from you. 

“New profile pic?”

“Something like that you smiled.” 

“Strike a pose!” Yaz joked as she took a couple of photos of you from different angles before handing the phone back. 

“Thanks, Yaz.”

“You’re welcome. Right, I’d better go and see if the guys are ready yet. After all the impending apocalypse won’t wait forever.” She joked as she headed deeper into the Tardis wardrobe. 

You grinned as you scrolled through the pictures till you found the perfect one to send. 

* * *

The Master sat with his feet up on the desk, bored as the two men quarrelled. “Start a war.” He muttered to himself. “It will be fun they said.” But neither paid him any attention. Just then there was a noise from his phone, it was the tone he’d specifically assigned to you. 

“ooohhh just let me check my notifications.” but still the men ignored him too wrapped up in their argument. 

He saw you’d sent him a Whatsapp of you leaning provocatively against a wall in the Tardis. His pout turned in to a smile. 

‘Found this in the Tardis wardrobe, and thought of you.’ The message underneath reading. 

‘You look beautiful. Special occasion?’ He replied, he hated to admit it but you had him at that dress. 

‘The party to end all parties in Paris, in 1928.’

‘All eyes will be on you and you only in that outfit.’ 

‘I only care about where your eyes are looking. Though personally, I think this dress is wasted on the citizens of Paris.’ 

‘How so?’

‘Because I think it would look much better on your bedroom floor… Wish you were here to make my fantasy a reality.’

That was when the Master had an idea. 

“If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen.” The Master got up and started walking towards his Tardis. This finally got the men’s attention. 

“Where do you think you're going?” Asked the General. 

“Paris 1928. Try not to miss me too much” he winked. 

The General and the President looked confused for a moment. 

“Oh no, you're staying right here. You’re going to help us like you said you would.” The General said angrily. 

A trio of guards moved forwards to block the Master’s path. 

“Oh, so now you start paying attention to me.” He sighed dramatically. “Look I’ve already told you how to win this war but you’re both too busy arguing about the ethics and morality of it. Do it, don’t do it. I don’t particularly care either way. But I’ve held up my end of the bargain.” 

“Guards.” The General signalled to them. 

The guards inched forwards with their weapons drawn, blocking the Master’s exit route. The Master turned around dramatically to face the General and pulled out the TCE shrinking him instantly. The President stood open-mouthed at what had just happened. 

The Master turned back to the armed guards waving the TCE dramatically. “Like I said, I’m leaving now.” 

The guards shuffled sheepishly out of the way. The President picked up the now tiny General and looked at him in both fear and bemusement. 

* * *

“Right fam listen up, this is the party to end all parties. Quite literally if we don’t track down Medusa and her technology. Don’t forget there are going to be a lot of rich, famous and powerful people there too after all this is Paris in the ’20s, the timeline here is in flux.” 

“So don’t snog anyone we shouldn't, don’t cause any disruptions to the time stream, and don’t mention anything about the future, to anyone we shouldn't,” Yaz said. 

“Got it.” Nodded Graham and Ryan together. 

“So basically the SAS principle then,” you said 

“The what?” Graham asked. 

“Get in, get out before they even know we’re there.” 

“I like your way of thinking (Y/N)” The Doctor grinned. “Now we’ve got an hour then we meet back here at the Tardis. Should any of you find either Medusa or her tech, do NOT engage. She's far too dangerous. Understand. Instead, use these.” 

The Doctor handed you each a small transmitter which looked like a small novelty keyring. “The signal will come directly to my sonic and I’ll come to find you, okay.”

The four of you nodded. 

“No earpieces?” Ryan looked disappointed. 

“No.” The Doctor said, “We need to blend in and keep any technology we use to a minimum. Otherwise, Medusa will know we’re on to her.” 

The four of you pocketed the devices. 

“Right then fam, let’s do this!” The Doctor led the way out of the Tardis and into what looked like the kind of mansion that wouldn't look out of place in the Great Gatsby. 

As you entered the grand hallway you looked up to see a man looking down at you, but you were too far away and his face was in too much shadow for you to see who he was. But he was staring straight at you, dressed in a tuxedo with the collar unbuttoned and the bow tie hanging loose around his neck. You realised he was watching you intently and he wasn’t even trying to be subtle about it. 

There was something about him that seemed vaguely familiar. You glanced at the Doctor and the fam who were by now splitting up and disappearing into the crowd to find Medusa. You, however, walked towards the stairs and began to climb them. The man smiled and melted back into the shadows completely. By the time you reached the landing the man was nowhere to be seen. He couldn’t have just disappeared, could he? 

You looked towards the left corridor then right corridor. Frustratingly he could have gone either way. That was when you heard it, in the distance a slow rhythmic tapping. The kind of tapping that sounded like a drumbeat. You followed the sound, but you weren’t sure if you could actually hear it or if it was all in your mind. It reminded you of the pattern the Master would sometimes distractedly tap on the side of the Tardis console when he was lost in thought. The noise stopped as soon as you reached an empty corridor. The man was still nowhere to be seen. You looked around as you tried to work out what to do next.

Suddenly you felt yourself being grabbed from behind and pushed into a nearby alcove. As your back met the wall you found yourself face to face with the man from the balcony. As you looked into his face, your eyes widened when you realised who the man staring back at you really was. It was the Master but he was now clean-shaven and had slicked his hair back. This was his idea of a disguise you realised and one you had fallen for. But dear lord did he look sexy like that, what was it about that man and tuxedos you wondered.

“What are you doing here?” You asked nervously.

“You made this party seem like such fun, so I thought I’d take you up on your invitation.” The Master grinned. 

“Invitation?”

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and showed you the messages you had sent him. 

“Wish you were here to make my fantasy a reality. Was this not an invite?” He asked feigning innocence as he put the device back in his pocket. 

“I…I didn’t think you’d actually come here. I was just teasing you.” Your eyes darted from him to the corridor as you found yourself praying that neither the Doctor nor the fam would walk round the corner right now. 

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s not nice to tease. I’m going to have to punish you for that.” His voice was low and provocative. 

The Master placed both palms against the wall, parallel with your head, pinning you against the wall with his body. As his eyes burned into yours, you felt both fearful and aroused in equal measure. No, you told yourself. You had a job to do and you had to keep your mind on that and nothing else. Besides what if the Doctor or the fam saw you making out with her arch enemy. What would she do to you, what would she do to the Master?

“Worried about me are you?” The Master chuckled. “How sweet.” He purred as he leaned forward, his lips crashing into yours and you found yourself instinctively wrapping your arms around his neck. God, you’d missed him so much. You could feel him starting to grow harder as you leaned into him. Your desire for him was becoming intoxicating.

You broke the kiss, “Stop, we can’t.” 

The Master pulled back, his brow furrowing. 

“Someone might see us.” You couldn't hide the worry in your voice. 

“Do I look like I care?” he retorted as he began kissing you between your neck and jaw in just the way that he knew would turn you on. “The Doctor or Ryan or Ya…” you trailed off as his lips hit your sensitive spot. “Oh god!” you moaned. You could have sworn you felt him smirk against your skin. 

“Please.” 

“Please...what?” he whispered in your ear. 

“Please...Master.” you sighed. “Not here.” Your brain was slowly losing the fight with your body and the words were out of your mouth before you realised.

He relented for a moment and you actually found yourself feeling disappointed. Looking around he spotted a doorway and pulled you towards it. You noticed conveniently it was a cupboard. But the moment you were both inside his lips were back on yours cutting off any attempt to speak. You found yourself turned on by the sudden thrill of what you were both doing. Your hands slid under his tuxedo jacket and up to his chest as you pushed the jacket off his shoulders and on to the floor. But the Master had plans for you and in one swift motion grabbed both your wrists and pinned them to the wall above your head. Then he leaned in and kissed you again, this time slower. With his free hand, he gently kneaded your breast before slowly teasing a trail down across your stomach, towards your thigh. 

Your breath hitched as he slowly slid his hand up and under your dress and over your stockinged leg. As his fingers touched the bare skin of your thigh you felt goosebumps all over your body. Deliberately he inched ever closer to that spot in between your legs as you grew wetter. His gaze was growing darker and more predatory between every kiss. 

His hand slowly cupped between your legs, applying pressure directly on your clit through the fabric, his middle finger working in deliciously slow circles. He grinned as he felt your wetness now starting to soak through the fabric of your knickers. When he was satisfied you were wet enough his fingers gingerly moved up and underneath the fabric, brushing against your pubic mound, until they reached your slit. You felt the ache between your legs growing ever more intense with every passing second. 

“So wet.” He purred as his fingers slipped between your folds. 

“For you Master...always.” you murmured as his lips brushed against yours. You couldn’t resist stroking his ego in moments like this. 

His fingers began to gently caress your clit and you found yourself biting your lip in order to stifle your moans. That was the moment he slipped a finger inside you, then a second. He curved his fingers in a come hither motion before slipping them back out and up against your clit. He kept repeating this for what felt like aeons and you realised you weren't sure how much longer you would last. 

The Master suddenly stopped, pulling his fingers out of you, causing you to whine at the loss of him. He gave you one of his signature smug smiles. He loved nothing more than to see you in this state, desperate for him to be inside of you and giving you your release. He let go of your arms and unzipped his trousers. You instinctively pulled down your knickers and stepped out of them to allow him better access. 

The Master lined up his now fully erect cock with your entrance, before slowly pushing into you. Despite preparing you for him, he was still careful not to hurt you. It was moments like this when he remembered your human frailties all too well. You bit your lip again as you felt every inch of him slowly filling you. You grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him closer as you wrapped your leg around his waist. You couldn't believe you were doing this, but the adrenaline of getting caught and your need for orgasm meant you no longer cared about the morality of your actions right now.

The Master began slowly thrusting into you as he started kissing and biting your neck. You knew there would be bruises on your neck and shoulders in a few hours but you didn’t care right now. Just as the Master settled into a rhythm you heard the Doctor’s voice outside and you found yourself freezing in place. You looked at the Master, your eyes wide in fear. But he didn't stop instead he grinned.

“Say my name,” he whispered into your ear as he thrust into you. You bit your lip determined not to be caught in such a compromising position by the Doctor or the fam. 

“Go on, say my name.” His voice was still low but you could hear the dominance in his tone. This was an order now. 

“Oh god.” you murmured trying to keep your voice low.

“Close, but no.”

You placed two fingers to his temple, your signal for him to let the two of you talk telepathically. 

“Not today dear. Verbal communication only.” he teased, he was determined to make you suffer for sending him that photo. 

That was when you heard Yaz outside as well and you found yourself wishing she and the Doctor would just go away. 

“Say...my...name.” The Master whispered again, his breath hot on your ear. 

You shook your head in refusal. 

“If you continue...to...disobey me...I won’t...grant you...release.” He spoke through gritted teeth. You knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. His fingers brushed against your clit as he thrust into you harder. 

That was it, you couldn’t help yourself. “Master.” You gasped. “Oh, Master.” 

“Did you hear that?” The Doctor asked from the other side of the door. 

“Good pet.” The Master looked incredibly smug as he kissed you.

“Hear what?” Asked Yaz. 

“I thought I heard someone say...never mind.” 

“Have you tried in here? You heard Yaz ask. Suddenly the handle started to move. You gripped the Master’s shoulders tightly in a panic as you broke the kiss. But he didn’t stop. He was no longer able to stop himself as his thrusts became even harder and faster. 

“Oh god.” You whimpered. 

“Doctor over here!” You heard Ryan yell from somewhere. The handle returned to its stationary position and you heard both the Doctor and Yaz’s footsteps and voices fade away as they ran towards Ryan. You let out a breath you didn’t even realise you had been holding. 

You could feel your orgasm starting to build. 

“Master...I’m so close. Please...let me come.”

“You know...I like it...when you beg.”

He rubbed your clit in time with his thrusts. 

“Come for...me.” 

His words pushed you over the edge. You came hard, burying your face in the crook of his neck in an attempt to stifle your moans. But the Master still didn’t stop, he carried on thrusting into you until he reached his own orgasm a few moments later.

You felt your thighs quiver and you were thankful the Master was helping to keep you upright right now. Annoyingly apart from a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead and a few strands of hair out of place, he looked perfectly composed. While you felt exhausted. Mentally you cursed Time Lords for having better stamina than humans. The Master leaned forward and placed his forehead against yours for a few moments as you both came down from your climaxes. You felt him start to soften inside of you.

After a few more minutes of holding you, the Master carefully pulled out of you and tucked himself back into his trousers. You felt shaky as you tried to catch your breath and you ached from the loss of him. The Master looked at you tenderly before lifting your chin for another kiss. As he did so he took your hand and you felt him place something heavy in your palm. When he broke the kiss you instinctively looked down, it was Medusa’s broach. 

“Where's Medusa?” You asked but if you were honest you already knew the answer. 

“Let's just say I put her out of her misery.” 

Part of you knew you should have chastised him, but if you were honest she deserved whatever he'd done to her after seeing the ruins of the planet Eos. 

“Where’s the rest of her technology?”

“I’ve no idea, that’s for the Doctor to figure out.” He said nonchalantly as he picked up his jacket. “After all, I’ve done my good deed for the century.” 

The Master blew you one final kiss before he stepped out of the cupboard, carefully keeping one eye out for the Doctor as he melted back into the crowd of party-goers. You leaned back against the wall for a few moments, as you steadied your breathing. The brooch weighing heavily in your hand. As the post-orgasm fog lifted from your brain you realised after a few moments why the Doctor had been in the corridor, she was looking for you. Carefully you took a few deep breaths before putting your underwear back on and adjusting your dress in the hope you wouldn't look like someone who had just been fucked in a cupboard by her best enemy. That was not a conversation you wanted to have. That was when you heard Yaz’s voice calling for you. You took one more deep breath and opened the door. 

“What are you doing in there?” Graham asked as you stood in the doorway.

“Is this what you're looking for Doctor?” You showed her the brooch in order to dodge the question. 

“Where did you get that?” Ryan asked eyes wide.

“I don’t think you want to know Ryan.” you tried to make a joke.

The Doctor gave you a look that said she wanted to know. 

“But if you’ve got her brooch, then where’s Medusa?” Yaz asked. 

You had an idea but you decided not to share that with the Doctor and the fam. Judging from the Doctor’s expression you were in enough trouble as it was. 

“Erm your...erm lipstick’s smudged.” Graham tried to diplomatically point out. 

“What exactly were you doing in there?” Asked the Doctor. “And with whom?”

“Oh my god were you making out with someone?” Yaz asked shocked. 

“So much for not snogging anyone we shouldn’t.” Ryan grinned as he looked past you into the cupboard.

“So much for the SAS principle.” The Doctor chided. 

* * * 

The Master entered his Tardis and pulled the real brooch out of his pocket and grinned. By the time the Doctor figured out yours was a fake it would be too late, and Medusa’s technology would be his. Maybe he could learn to like Paris after all he thought to himself. Before pulling a lever on the console causing his tardis to dematerialise. 

A while later you sat in your room in the Tardis trying to figure out how best to cover up the bruises that were starting to form on your neck and shoulders. You weren’t sure the Doctor and the gang had brought your story of making out with a random attractive party guest after finding the brooch on the staircase. But at least it had made them stop asking awkward questions. Besides what else could you say, “Well Doctor I was actually given the item in question by the Master after we’d finished shagging in the linen cupboard.” You thought sarcastically. 

Your phone beeped the notification alert you had assigned specifically for the Master. You opened the Whatsapp notification. There was a photo of the Master still in his tuxedo with his shirt half unbuttoned replicating your pose from earlier. He had captioned it, Wish you were here...

‘Touché’ you messaged back.


End file.
